Perry the Rebelpus
| image = PerrytheRebelpusmakesgrringsound.png | gender = Male | hometown= Tatooine | nemesis = Darthenshmirtz | profession = Rebel | affiliations= The Rebel Alliance | title1 = Boss | other1 = Major Hologram | first = "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" | last = "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" | voice = Dee Bradley Baker}} is the counterpart of Perry the Platypus in Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars. Perry is a rebel agent who originally pilfered the Death Star plans for the Rebel Alliance. He fights against the Galactic Empire, receiving missions from his superior, Major Hologram, on a day-to-day basis. His main nemesis is Darthenshmirtz, who at one point during a mission, temporarily froze him in carbonite. Personality Perry is a kind, good-natured, loyal agent who seems to be used to working alone. Though he occasionally feels overworked, he doesn't let that stop him from completing his missions. He owns his own spacecraft which he uses to travel to wherever he needs to be for his next assignment. Perry is fast and agile, and is typically assigned stealth missions. Biography Perry used to live with Phineas and Ferb on Tatooine as their pet, but when they discovered that he was an undercover rebel spy, he had to leave them. They originally felt betrayed and hurt that he had kept his double-life a secret from them, but the three soon resolved their dispute. Though he is no longer their pet, Perry is on good terms with them again. By the lead-up to the Battle of Yavin, Agent P is considered the Rebellion's best platypus agent, and is assigned the dangerous one-mammal mission to retrieve the Death Star plans. His mission is successful, and the plans are placed in R2-D2 for safe-keeping. Princess Leia assigns him the new mission of escorting R2-D2 and C-3PO to Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine but things go awry when Leia is captured, forcing the droids to depart without him. He sneaks away to Tatooine with three young Stormtroopers, and eventually finds the droids in the custody of some Jawa merchants, but cannot stop them from being purchased by Owen Lars and his nephew Luke Skywalker. That evening, while Luke is distracted by staring wistfully over the horizon, Perry smuggles R2-D2 out of the house, but has a run-in with a speeder, separating him from the droid and knocking Perry unconscious. When the monotreme awakens, he finds that he has crash-landed in the middle of a Tusken Raider's birthday celebration and ruined the festivities. The next morning, Perry makes amends by making a new cake, and is contacted by Major Hologram. The Major congratulates Perry for "successfully" getting the R2 unit to Kenobi, but Perry's rest is short-lived when he's contacted again: a low-level Force-sensitive Imperial scientist, Darthenshmirtz, is working on a new evil device and Perry must stop him before he can finish building it. Perry arrives on the Death Star to confront Darthenshmirtz, and is happily surprised to run into Phineas and Ferb. After a reunion, the boys explain that they are also on a mission, and wish each other luck. Perry finds his way to Darthenshmirtz's lair in the battle station's abandoned recycling compartment, only to walk into a carbonite trap. Immobilized but still conscious, Darthenshmirtz explains that he has invented a Sith-Inator, a machine that will turn whomever it hits into a powerful Sith. He aims it at Perry to test it, but hits Ferb instead, who had sensed Perry was in danger and came to help him. Later, a leak from the trash compactor causes the carbonate trap to malfunction, and Perry escapes. When Darthenshmirtz and Norm-3PO return, Perry disables the droid and prepares to destroy the -inator, but it interrupted and chases Darthenshmirtz around the Death Star. Darthenshmirtz and Perry return to the lair, only for Darthenshmirtz to fall into his own carbonite trap. Perry then notices the now-evil Ferb fighting Phineas. He runs to the latter boy's aid, but Darth Ferb suspends him in midair. With help from a rogue Stormtrooper, Candace, Phineas destroys the -inator and Ferb turns back into himself. With the boys safe, Perry leaves the Death Star with the frozen Darthenshmirtz in his custody. However, as on his ship, Perry notices some leaking carbonite. Darthenshmirtz jets away in an escape pod, but Perry opts not to follow him, knowing he will soon realize the problem with trying to flee in a platypus-sized escape pod. Perry regroups with the rest of the Rebel Alliance, now including Phineas, Ferb, and their friends, for a victory celebration. Relationships Princess Leia As a leader of the Rebel Alliance, Leia is one of Perry's superiors and they have a mutual respect. Leia commends him for his skill, and assigns him the crucial task of escorting R2-D2 and C-3PO to Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine. After the Death Star is destroyed and the Rebels celebrate their victory on Yavin IV, Leia opts to dance with Agent P, to the minor frustrations of both Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. Major Hologram Perry's direct superior who gives him most of his intel. Hologram respects Perry as a talented field agent, but little is known if their relationship has much else in common with their prime counterparts. Darthenshmirtz Perry's arch nemesis. Many of Agent P's missions revolve around stopping the Imperial scientist, and the pair have a strange camaraderie. That said, it is nowhere near the level of the bond between their prime counterparts, as Perry is willing to harm Darthenshmirtz to complete his mission, and attempts to take him into custody for the good of the Rebellion. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher When Perry was stationed undercover on Tatooine, he lived as the Flynn-Fletcher family pet. The boys absolutely loved him, and were shocked when they learned his true identity as a Rebel spy. They felt hurt and betrayed by the revelation, and, in keeping with protocol, Perry could no longer be part of the family since his cover had been blown. Some time later, however, Phineas states that they can let bygones be bygones and the brothers happily reunite with Perry when they meet again on the Death Star. Despite no longer being part of the Flynn-Fletcher family, Perry still cares deeply about the boys and vice versa. When Ferb senses through the Force that Perry is in danger, he splits off from his mission with Phineas and Isabella to help him, and the boy sacrifices himself to the Sith-Inator blast to keep it from hitting Perry. Later, when Perry found Phineas losing his battle against Darth Ferb, he attempted to intervene, and later helped Phineas find his brother after the Sith-Inator's self-destruct port is activated and Ferb becomes himself again. As the boys and the platypus part ways, Phineas tells Perry to keep in touch with them, and they are seen together at the celebration of Yavin IV after the destruction of the Death Star. Trivia * In promotional material for the special, Perry is often depicted wielding a green lightsaber. This item does not appear in the episode itself; in fact, there is no onscreen indicator that Perry is Force-sensitive aside from Darthenshmirtz's attempts to turn him to the Dark Side. Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" es:Perry el Ornitorebelde Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Agents Category:Look Alikes Category:Males Category:P Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Pets Category:Perry Lookalikes Category:One appearance only Category:Flynn-Fletcher family